


Babies And Brains And Tentacles, Oh My!

by finch (afinch)



Category: Fairy Tale - Fandom
Genre: #yuletide storytime, #yuletide tentacle prompt, Crack, Tentacles, Zombies, children's tale, darktale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/finch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chilling tale of why children should always listen to their parents. [As told to #yuletide]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies And Brains And Tentacles, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trialia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/gifts), [kristin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/gifts), [labellementeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labellementeuse/gifts), [Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/gifts).



Sari had never been to the edge of the lake in her town. She had been told that it was a dangerous and dark place, and that as a good girl, she should not go there. But Sari was a curious little girl, and did not like listening to the rules. So she set off for the lake, armed with a cheese sandwich (no mayo) and a bottle of coke.

When she got to the lake, it did not seem dangerous or scary at all. It, in fact, seemed quite nice. So she picked the perfect rock to sit upon, and sat upon it, nibbling the crust on her cheese sandwich (she liked to save the best part, the middle, for last).

Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching her sit upon a rock and nibble at her crusts.

This someone was deep in the middle of the lake, and it wasn't a someone at all. It was a thing, and it was hungry, and little girls did taste good. So he slid down the lake, on his mountain of tentacles, towards Sari, who had nearly finished with nibbling her crust.

"Hello, little girl," he said, and Sari jumped into the air. The something (which was not a creature Sari knew at all) only laughed.

"I'm Sari," said Sari. "Are you why the lake is dangerous?"

The creature thought this was a silly question, and Sari was a very foolish girl. SO he decided to humour her.

"Me? Scary? Dangerous?" said the creature. I am none of those things. "If you come with me, I will show you the beauty of the lake."

Sari was not sure she wanted to go with this tentacled creature, but before she could make up her mind, he had snaked out one of his tentacles around her waist.

"Wait!" Sari cried. "I don't know how to swim!"

"I will protect you," said the creature, sliding back up the lake to the centre.

Sari was scared, but since she didn't know how to swim, she clung tightly to the tentacle. "Just don't let me go," she said.

The creature smiled. Of course he would not let Sari go, not ever. Unless ... he had a plan to take over the entire village. That he could do. With Sari's help.

Sari had no choice but to go along with the creature to the centre of the lake. The creature, in the centre of the lake, started wrapping all his tentacles around Sari.

"Help, help, help!" Sari screamed, but no-one could hear her, for no-one else went to the lake, for it was dark and dangerous. Only bad little boys and girls went there, and they were never heard from again.

But the creature wanted Sari to be heard from again. He had plans for Sari. He placed the last of his two tentacles into her ears, all the way into her brains! Now Sari was nothing but a mess of tentacles, including two in her brain. She had stopped struggling at this point, for there was nothing to struggle for, for she was dead.  
But, as the creature had plans for her, she was only part dead. She just was nothing like Sari any more. She was like a mini-creature, who only wanted to destroy the village, and help the creature eat as many boys and girl and women and men as possible. Babies too, for they were the most delicious, and the creature had not had a baby in many many years. (He would have gone and searched for one, but his tentacles prevented him from leaving the lake.)

Luckily, he had Sari to do his bidding.

His first request of her, which he told her while his tentacles were still in her ears was to fetch him the fattest baby she could. Sari nodded, for hers was to do what the creature asked of her. Besides, she was a bit hungry for something herself. Perhaps a little boy, like the ones who teased her. So the creature moved down the lake and placed Sari back with her cheese sandwich and coke. Then he wished her well and moved back to the centre.

Sari knew what she had to do. She had to find a baby. A fat baby. The only fat baby she knew of was Mrs Thompson's baby, who ate everything in sight, and was a round little ball of baby. That baby would be perfect for the creature. So she skipped (yes, skipped. She may have been part-dead Sari, but she still liked skipping) to Mrs Thompson's door.

And she knocked on Mrs Thompson's door. "Mrs Thomspson, I was wondering if I could play with your baby," said Sari, sounding as sweet as could be.

But Sari's eyes were evil green and Mrs Thompson was afraid! Mrs Thompson did not like evil-green eyed children. She had never seen one, but she had heard the rumours.

"I don't think he can come out to play, Sari," Mrs Thompson said.  
She tried shutting the door, but Sari was a quick little girl and slipped in through the crack and SNATCHED the fat baby up!

"We'll only be a little while," Sari said soothingly. "And then we'll be back." She walked past a stunned and shocked Mrs Thompson, and headed back to the lake.

Half way to the lake, she could hear people shouting for her to come back with the baby. Then, the villagers started running after her with fire and kitchen knives! Now Sari was scared, so she ran to the lake and yelled for the creature, the villagers closing close behind.

"Baby!" the creature yelled, sliding down the lake to where Sari was standing.

"Help, help," Sari said, "they are after me!"  
And the creature was angered, for Sari had not been swift and stealthy and cunning and sweet like he had demanded. "Give me that baby" he demanded, for babies would give him super strength.

Sari looked at the approaching villagers, then back at the creature. "No," Sari cried, using her teeth to rip into the neck of Mrs Thompson's baby. The blood invigorated her- soon she chomped down the rest of the baby. The creature wailed and flailed, but could do nothing against Sari. Sari grinned as tentacles began forming from her arms. She reached, with her tentacles, for the last bit of baby (the baby brains) and SLURPED them all up. Then she jumped into the lake with the creature.

"I am like you now," Sari-Who-Was-Not-Sari said. "And I have just had baby, which makes me stronger than you. So we can either share this lake, or you can get out."

And the creature looked defeated, but also a little proud at the same time. "Come," he said, "we must hurry the centre of the lake before the villagers light us on fire""

And they slid up to the centre of the lake, and the creature showed Sari-Who-Was-Not-Sari his home, which was now her home too.

Now, thought the creature, they could make baby-creatures, and lure more children in to the lake. And eventually, the creature thought, with Sari-Who-Was-Not-Sari by his side, they could rid the village of those pesky humans. Sari-Who-Was-Not-Sari quite agreed with this plan.

And that is why parents tell their children to stay away from the lake- not because they will never be seen or heard from again, but because sometimes they are eaten, and sometimes, like with Sari, they become the next creature.

But the villagers had no choice now. They had to return to the village and comfort Mrs Thompson. And try to come up with a way to get rid of the two creatures.

But Sari-Who-Was-Not-Sari and the creature had far better, cunning, plans. For children do not like to listen to rules, and children will continue to head down to the lake, where Sari-Who-Was-Not-Sari and the creature would do with them as they pleased.

THE END


End file.
